A Faith Sustained The Missing Scene
by poppielee
Summary: It's yet another Grissom and Sara first time fic. This is the missing scene from A Faith sustained, you all complained that there was no boldness so as promised to all the YUKy girls who SQUEEEEEEEEEED their way through Manchester I present the bold bit.


Title: A Faith Sustained (The missing Scene)

Author: Poppielee

Pairing: GSR

Rating: M (For the Boldness)

Summary: A Sara and Grissom yes you've guessed it. How they eventually go it on!! Fic.

A/N: This piece was part of a fic that was co written with CR1 and Amanda Hawthorn. It was written for the YTDAW get together in Manchester or as it was ultimately named YUKy. I was being a good girl (For once) and didn't include my usual boldness in the piece I had written, but upon reading the final story some of you asked if there would be an epilogue or as CR1 and Hodiestoe liked to call it a dirty bit. So I know it's a long time coming but as many of you know RL can mess things up and leave you no time for writing. So here it is the missing scene from the YUKy fic a faith Sustained.

A/N2: As ever my thanks to Dareone (otherwise known as the grammar police) for her wonderful brain for fixing all my messy ups! You rock oh talented one. (Any one for some Bread?)

Tick tick tick tick…

The normal white noise of the lab seemed to fade into the distance as Sara Sidle sat alone in the half lit locker room, staring at the face of her watch. The ticking voice of the small time piece held her complete attention.

Tick tick tick tick…

As the moving hand reached its destination and began its journey again, Sara released a heavy, exhausted sigh. Nick had been taken out of the ground exactly 6 hours ago; leaving each of his friends fighting to breathe easily again. Once the ambulance had left the scene, the remaining members of the Las Vegas crime lab had set to work processing what was left of Nick's would be grave. Most, if not all, of the collection was done in silence. Even Greg hadn't tried to lighten the mood; he, like each of them, trying to come to terms with the events of the last two days.

With all the evidence logged and under strict instructions from Grissom, Sara was supposed to have left the lab and headed for home over a half an hour ago, but every time she tried to will herself to stand up and head for the door, her legs seemed to lose their power. The voice in Sara's head was practically screaming at her to get up and go home to bed, but her body just would not comply. She couldn't face going home to an empty apartment, being alone with only her thoughts to offer her comfort.

_I'll go to the hospital_, Sara thought. _Nick will be out of the ER and in a room by now. _Decision made, Sara put on her watch and had just about convinced her legs to cooperate when the door swung open. The sound shattering the silence of the small room shook Sara from her thoughts.

"Sara?" Grissom said, startled by her presence. "You're still here. Didn't I send you home over a half an hour ago?" he asked, playfully. His mood was good but Sara could still hear the fatigue he was carrying.

Sara looked up and took in his appearance; he looked tired and his clothes were rumpled and covered in mud. The explosion at the nursery had covered everything and everyone in a thin layer of dirt. Small cuts and scratches were still fresh on his face, showing evidence of his own near death experience.

Although Sara was looking directly at him she avoided his eyes, afraid he would see the fear that tormented her. She wanted to give him a justifiable reason for her presence but truth be told she couldn't give herself a reason. Instead she offered him a ghost of a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sara, you need to go home," Grissom told her softly. "Nick is safe. There's nothing more we can do tonight. We'll look at the evidence tomorrow with fresh eyes." He said as he opened the door of his locker. Taking out a clean shirt he turned his back to her and slipped off his dirty shirt, replacing it with the clean garment.

"I was going to head over to the hospital; you wanna come with?" Sara asked, trying to distract herself from his actions, anticipating his refusal before she had even finished speaking.

"Catherine just called, Nick is in the ICU. He's been sedated to make him more comfortable" Grissom said his relief clear in his tone. "His Doctor said it will take a few days but he should make a full recovery." Grissom said hopefully.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when he turned around to face her.

"They sent everyone home." He tilted his head at her. "This is where you should be going too. I think Nick would want you to get some rest, don't you?" Grissom asked, trying to make it sound more like a friend giving advice rather than a supervisor giving an order.

He knew how she was feeling; his first thought once the evidence was logged in was to go to Desert Palm. It was Catharine's call that had changed his plans.

"You're right; I guess I should go home." Sara said quietly, trying not to sound as dejected as she felt, although she had indicated she was leaving her body remained motionless.

It was very clear to Grissom that Sara was stalling. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel as emotionally drained as she seemed to be. Maybe it was fatigue that allowed him to drop his defences, but here in this small room the sadness that seemed to radiate from her told him that she needed more. The normal reaction from Grissom to this situation was to bury his feelings, give her support from a distance and avoid showing any emotion that might give him away. Hide.

If he was really being honest, he was just done pretending. Deep down he knew what he wanted; it's what he had wanted since that first day so many years ago.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked casually, hoping his nerves wouldn't get the better of him. Although food wasn't near the top of his list of priorities, the offer had passed his lips before his brain had caught up.

Stunned brown eyes locked with blue.

Did he just ask her out? Or was it lack of sleep finally making her hallucinate? Sara couldn't find an answer; instead she nodded her head in agreement letting a small smile play across her lips.

Grabbing his jacket Grissom tilted his head in the direction of the exit, motioning for her to follow him. He opened the locker room door and held it open. Sara stood on shaky legs and walked to the doorway. As she passed him their eyes met for a brief moment, Sara hoped she wasn't imagining what she saw there. Her lips grew into a full smile. Grissom matched it with a smile of his own.

Frank's diner was busy as usual. The booths were packed with off duty cops, truckers taking a break from the strip traffic, and tourists hoping to strike it rich after their bacon and eggs. Grissom pointed to a booth where the occupants had risen to leave. After the dirty dishes were cleared away they both sat in silence staring at their menus. Grissom looked across to his breakfast partner and the reality of what was happening started to sink in. He wondered if he had made a mistake in coming to Franks instead of somewhere where they wouldn't be so easily recognized. Sensing his discomfort Sara met his eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Sara asked nervously.

"No," he answered a little too loudly. "This is fine… unless you're not comfortable?"

"No, this is fine. I mean, I like it here, the pancakes are good." She offered him a reassuring smile.

"Pancakes, that sounds like a great idea." Grissom nodded, mirroring her smile.

By the time their food arrived the awkwardness had disappeared and they had settled into an easy discussion, Sara finally giving a voice to the nightmare that was replaying in her head.

"It could have been anyone of us: Greg, Catherine, you." Sara averted her gaze. "We nearly lost him."

The gravity of her words created a moment of sadness between them. Grissom nodded his head in agreement. He didn't judge her or try to give advice. He just let her talk it out and it was exactly what she needed. Since Sara told him about her father they had developed a deeper level of trust and it allowed her the freedom to be honest with him. Sara could tell him she was sad or scared or lonely without it being about them. This trust gave their conversations a new ease.

Grissom, too, had been trying to come to terms with the sequence of events of the last few days. It had forced him to look at his life and look at the choices he had made. It was only when Nick was taken that he realized that the very thing he had been so careful to protect himself from had happened without him knowing it. He cared for these people; they were his surrogate family whether he liked it or not. More over, the sense of comfort he felt at the thought of having his team back had surprised him. Ecklie had more or less agreed to switch the swing team back to graveyard; only Catherine's position would have to be discussed and clarified before the team was reunited. He should have felt content but…he didn't and it was becoming very clear to him why.

Sara, what he was going to do about Sara?

Long before he found her in the locker room he had been thinking of ways to move forward with her. Things had been better between them, a lot better. The playful banter they once shared had returned. Sara seemed to be healing old wounds and moving on. He had found himself playing out conversations in his head. Thinking of ways he could find out if she still wanted more. Finding her in the locker room was the chance he had been waiting for.

Sitting here now feeling how at ease he was with her made him laugh to himself. When he imagined this particular scenario he was always a jumble of nerves, avoiding discussing anything remotely emotional. Grissom lost his train of thought when he noticed Sara staring at him wearing a playful grin.

"What?" he asked as he took a bite of a pancake.

"What?" answered Sara, blushing slightly under his stare.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Grissom said as he licked some stray maple syrup from his lips.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's nothing, really." Grissom continued to stare at her with an, _I'm not buying that excuse Sidle_, look.

"Okay, you really want to know?" She asked with a sigh. "I guess I'm just surprised. I figured you'd have been more uncomfortable with these…us." She said waving her hands back and forth between them. "I mean, you spent so long avoiding, well… me and this exact situation, and yet here we are." Sara's nerves were getting the better of her as she spoke, especially when Grissom smiled and let her continue.

"It's just, well maybe it's just me but it feels okay, I mean it feels nice…Sorry… forget I said anything." She was painfully aware her cheeks were the colour of the berries that decorated her plate. Grissom admired her honesty and couldn't help but admire her beauty as her cheeks flushed with colour.

"I was never uncomfortable about this," he told her, pointing his fork back and forth between them. "I think…" Grissom paused for a moment searching for the right words. "I think it was about protection, I was just trying to protect you."

The look on Sara's face forced him to stop. She could certainly make him analyze his every word and the disbelieving look she was giving him now spoke volumes.

_"Since love and fear can hardly coexist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved."_

When Sara's _cut the crap face _didn't change he finally gave in. "Okay. I was protecting me," he admitted, looking down at his coffee cup. "I'm not very good at this," he said, embarrassed by his own honesty, glancing at her and back to his cup.

She was surprised by his openness and was touched that he was allowing her to see how unsure and out of his depth he was really feeling.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," she told him with a small smile, offering some encouragement.

"I'd like to see you…I mean, away from the lab," he asked quietly, anxiously waiting for her response.

Sara's heart was thumping so loudly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. Shock was the first emotion that hit, followed by a rush of excitement. "I'd like that." she said shyly, hoping that she didn't sound as giddy as she felt.

Grissom smiled and reached across the dish-cluttered table, offering his hand. Sara let her long fingers entwine with his briefly before he released her, to pull his hand back again. The action, though simple, sent a surge of emotion through them both and though neither said it out loud, they both felt it. Sara studied his eyes, still unsure if this was really happening. Something had given Grissom the kick he needed and Sara wasn't about to complain.

They finished breakfast and after a small exchange of words and a momentary pout from Sara, Grissom paid the check. They walked outside to the parking lot. The sun seemed brighter, the air seemed clearer, even the noise of the passing traffic seemed to be lighter as Grissom walked Sara to her car. Just before they reached where they had parked Grissom cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"So, I guess this is where I ask you if you would like to join me for dinner." Grissom asked, still a little unsure of himself in this new territory.

"Really?" Sara asked with a smile as she reached the drivers door. "I thought this was where you kiss me goodbye?" She was suddenly full of confidence and now enjoying the stunned expression on Grissom's face. Recovering quickly and not to be outdone, Grissom took a step closer to her.

"I would rather not have the first time I kissed you witnessed by half of the LVPD." Grissom indicated the row of police cruisers parked outside the diner.

"I'm kidding," Sara said with a chuckle. Grissom's flushed cheeks said it all. The realization of what she had just said hit her. _'Damn it' _she cursed to herself. Trying to ease his embarrassment sent Sara into a nervous rant.

"I… I… I didn't want…I mean I would expect you to… ugh! I'm sorry, I told you I wasn't good at this either," she shook her head with frustration. This was going to be a nightmare, she thought. Sara deliberately turned away from him and opened the driver's door of her car to mask her embarrassment. Grissom gave their immediate surroundings the once over and took a step toward her; he leaned in close enough so she could hear him.

"Just because I can't, doesn't mean I don't want to." His close proximity and his low tone left her a fumbling mess. Sara turned to look at him and a moment of pure electricity passed between them. "I'll ask again, Miss Sidle. Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked, unable to suppress a grin.

"Yes." Sara said, matching his smile.

"Okay." Grissom said.

Grissom reached out to her and once again took her hand. To any onlooker it was simply a moment between friends, but judging by the shared smiles and giddiness of the parting couple it was anything but. Sara watched from her car as Grissom walked to where he had parked. Suddenly a thought crossed Sara's mind and a mischievous smile formed on her lips. She lowered the window and called out to him.

"Hey, didn't you mean you didn't want to share our second kiss in front the LVPD or have you forgotten San Francisco?" Sara's words halted Grissom in his tracks. He turned and slowly walked back to her car and leaned down to her open passenger door window.

"I didn't think the first one really counted." Grissom told her softly.

"Well it counted to me." She whispered as her eyes locked with his.

Grissom was transported back to that day so many years ago. _They had spent the day together; she had offered to be his guide on a tour of San Francisco. He smiled remembering how eager she was; she talked non-stop for the whole day. Later that night when they had reached her apartment Sara invited him in for coffee, between her nervousness at asking the question and the tremble in her hands as she wrestled with the lock on her door they both knew what she was really asking; the electricity that passed between them was unmistakable._

_He remembered how she tempted him, but even then Grissom's fear stopped him from crossing the line with her. He knew even then if he'd have accepted her invitation he would have been unable to resist. He would have kissed her, touched her, taken her to places where up until then only his fantasy's had allowed him to go._

_The disappointment in her eyes at his refusal had been so easily read. He'd lifted his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. She'd held her breath as he leaned in and placed a light kiss were his thumb had been. When he'd pulled back he'd apologized for seemingly misleading her. He said he was sorry for giving her any indication that they were more than friends. With that he had turned and walked away._

Grissom swallowed the lump that had now taken up residence in his throat remembering how hard it was to lie to her even back then. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I promise the next time I kiss you it will definitely count."

Sara pursed her lips in a sultry smile as she watched him walk back to his car. Just as he turned to get in, he winked at her. _"Yes_." Sara said to herself. This time would be very different.

Fear, excitement, arousal, and anticipation, all the normal feelings that went along with finally dating someone you have fantasized about, filled their tired heads. Truth be told they both were finding themselves a little out of their depth. They were dating and it scared the hell out of both of them.

At work, apart from a few lingering looks and small touches, nothing was different. They worked as before and only a very well trained eye would have seen the subtle smile he gave if they passed in the hall way, or the glint in Sara's eyes when his name was mentioned.

Grissom thought asking Sara on a date would be the hardest part, but as it turned out actually finding the time to go on the date was proving much harder. The fact that Nick was out meant everyone was working overtime to cover. Cases were stacking up and Ecklie was putting pressure on Grissom to deliver. Then an opportunity arose both Warrick and Sara had just wrapped a case so he had given them both the same night off. Warrick came and asked if he could swap with someone that his wife had the next night off and they needed some time together. Grissom agreed and offered to swap with him. That meant that both he and Sara had the night off together, which meant tonight was the night.

"Sidle," Sara said sleepily, half lying onto the receiver.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Grissom asked, mentally kicking himself after looking at his watch.

"Gris…no, it's okay. Do you need me to come in?" she asked, now fully awake.

"No, actually, I was wondering…well hoping that you might be free…I was hoping you might like to join me for dinner," he babbled, tripping over the words. There was a few seconds of silence. "Sara, are you there? If you're busy it's…" he felt sick; had she'd changed her mind?

"No!" said Sara, louder than she had meant it to be. "I mean, no, I'm not busy and yes, I'd like to have dinner with you." He could almost hear the smile she now wore.

"Great, ah, I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay," Grissom said, now a little calmer.

"Seven. Great; I'll see you at seven." Sara said, unable to stop a full smile forming.

"Okay… bye." Grissom said a little unsure how to end the conversation.

Sara hung up the phone and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 12:32pm she swept back the comforter and threw her legs out of bed. There was no way she would be able to sleep now.

He arrived on time just as she expected, with a wordless gaze he told her how stunning she was. Sara couldn't hide the blush that his stare had created. They drove to a seafood restaurant near Lake Mead. They laughed and joked about when they had first met from her frizzy hair, to his long monologues about the pupa casings that put half the lecture hall to sleep. Back and forth they told each other hidden secrets of their first meeting. She broke into an embarrassed giggle when she told him of her late nights staying up reading up on maggot collection to impress him. Sara was still lost in her memories when he spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't accept your invitation," he told her, unable to hold eye contact with her. Sara stopped laughing and looked at him a little confused, so he continued. "After our tour of San Francisco," he explained, "You asked me in for coffee, I turned you down, remember?" He was still avoiding her eyes.

"Oh… yeah, I remember that was our first…well that was the night you kissed me," she smiled studying her whine glass unable to me his eyes.

"I wanted you to know, I regret not, well; I regret not having coffee with you." Grissom's colour had begun to change. There it was; he had openly admitted it. He had been just as attracted to her as she was to him. Sara's smile was luminous and the flickering candle on the table made her eyes dance.

"I think we both know that I wasn't asking you in for coffee," Sara said, drawing her grin into a sultry smile, her eyes never leaving his. The mood of the evening was slowly changing and both felt the sparks fly.

"I was hoping I might be offered another chance?" Grissom asked as he sipped from his glass. Just as Sara was about to answer, an all too familiar sound sent Grissom cursing over his plate. Sara's heart sank as she heard him call out a list of instructions to the calling intruder.

"I'm so sorry." Grissom said his disappointment equal to her own.

"Hey, its okay, I understand," Sara told him, trying to ease his frustration. "It's the job, I get it." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. Looking at her he could see in her eyes she meant it. She was telling him it was really okay. He never wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to right now.

"Do you need a hand? I mean I could come with you?" She asked.

Although he honestly considered her offer for a moment, he declined. "I don't think that's a good idea. Too many people with questions" He said. Sara understood the meaning in his words, if they both arrived dressed up and together questions would be asked and the gossip would start. They were only at the beginning and the last thing they needed was to be the main topic of conversation at the water cooler.

"I have an idea." Sara said, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. "Why don't I get us some dessert and take it back to my place? When you're done you can come over. We could pick up where we left off." She hoped he would realize she wasn't going anywhere.

"Will there be coffee?" Grissom asked, deliberately playing with her, both of them fully aware of the double meaning in his question.

"Well, if you like coffee with your cake that could be arranged," Sara whispered, her lips turning up into a sultry grin.

Grissom's phone rang again but he let it ring. As he stood to leave he motioned for the waiter before he met her eyes. "This could take a while," he told her as he pulled several dollar bills from his wallet and laid them onto the table before her, "I'll call you a cab, okay, and I'll be as quick as I can."

"I'll wait up, "she told him as her smile turned into a grin when his phone rang again. "Will you get going?"

"Bye, "he said as he turned and answered his phone. As he got to the door of the restaurant he looked back and met her eyes. She winked at him and smiled her full Sara Sidle smile. Grissom left the restaurant almost giddy. His thoughts were of the wonderful evening they had shared and of what lay ahead.

Grissom stood outside of her building for a full ten minutes before he worked up the courage to walk up to the door. He had called her to tell her he was done; although she sounded sleepy she soon perked up once he told her he was on his way. He got to the door of her apartment almost shaking with nerves. What happens now? He thought. Was she expecting him to be the seducer? Should he make the first move or let her set the pace? What if she really only meant him to come for coffee? All of these thoughts flooded his head as he took a deep calming breath desperately trying to steady his heart beat, he knocked on the door.

"Hey. You made it." Sara said as she opened the door. He could tell she was as nervous as he was. She was smiling but her body seemed to tremble as he passed her.

"Yeah, I was just documenting; it was Catherine's case," he said as he reached the breakfast bar. Sara closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Her brain was on over drive_. Must keep busy; avoid eye contact _she thought to herself. She opened the refrigerator and took out a brightly coloured box with the name of the restaurant they had eaten in that night on the side.

"Do you want cake?" she asked, as she reached into the box to lift the out the dessert.

"No, thank you." He said as reached from behind her and closed the lid of the box. "Just coffee." Sara was startled by his sudden proximity and was frozen in place when she felt his breath on her neck; he leaned in close to her ear. "Is this the part where I kiss you good night?" Grissom asked, letting his lips graze her earlobe.

Sara turned to face him. He lifted his hand to cup her face, letting his thumb gently glide across her flushed cheek. "I have wanted to do this for longer than I can remember," Grissom said as his eyes searched hers.

"Well then, do it already." Sara whispered, letting her hands rest upon his waist.

Grissom leaned forward and gently kissed her; he began to pull back when Sara gripped his jacket and deepened the kiss. He was lost in her scent, her taste, and the sounds she made as their lips moved in a slow erotic dance.

Sara felt as though she had found home in his kiss and for those few seconds she was free. She felt overwhelmed with emotion as she surrendered her mouth to his. When they finally pulled back for air he worried for a split second if it would be awkward, but the look in her eyes gave him his answer. He smiled at her as he leaned in to take her lips again.

Gilbert Grissom, had never been the most romantic of men, not deliberately anyway. He was no Casanova when it came to the art of seduction. Although he was well read in many subjects and some would say annoyingly over confident in his ability to have the perfect quote for almost every situation; yet he was always seemed to be a step or two behind in matters of the heart. That's why now looking down at the sleeping figure beside him he could help but wear a smile of satisfaction.

Grissom hadn't wanted to rush the moment but six years of waiting, wanting for this to happen wouldn't allow for a slow approach. Deeper, longer, more explorative kisses followed their first. Biting and licking, moans of delight as their passion was finally given it's freedom. Acceptance of their fate came almost too easy as he pulled her lithe body hard against his, allowing her to feel his arousal. Sara let out a low moan of approval as she felt his hardened flesh against her hip She began to grind against his body her own need aching for release.

"Oh Sara," Grissom spoke into the flesh of her neck as he mapped his way along to her jaw line, the desire to taste every inch of her was growing with each kiss. "Please… I need to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as her fingers snaked into his hair grabbing a fist full of his soft curls; she pulled hard; drawing his head back just far enough to capture his mouth once more.

He barely knew the woman before him. Her eyes danced with lust and desire; her hands stealthily roamed his body, her touch barely registering with him until she reached his hardened flesh. Sara's long fingers skimmed over his length and dipped lower cupping his balls gently. Grissom let out a gasp as she leaned in and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Bedroom." Sara demanded. A little shocked by her fowardness he met her eyes; the fire he saw there left him speechless. Sara began was pull away from his embrace taking his hand she lead them toward the other room. He couldn't suppress a grin as she let their joined hands rest just above the swell of her ass as they walked into her small bedroom.

The room was awash with the same rich colours that adorned the walls of the living room. Rich dark colours; all of which he was sure helped create an almost pitch black room once her drapes were closed. He watched her as she walked over toward the bed; with her back to him she leaned down and switched on a small feather effect lamp that was placed on her bed side table. The light was soft and gave the room a sense of warmth, her bed was big and inviting the thick dark quilt and numerous pillows told him Sara liked her comfort.

"You have quite a nice bed for someone who doesn't sleep." Grissom said breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Well…" Sara said in a sultry tone that he was sure wasn't there a minute ago. "Just because I'm an insomniac doesn't mean I can't be a comfortable insomniac. She finished by pinching back an embarrassed grin as she let her fingers glide over the soft fabric of her comforter a little unsure of what to do next. Her body was practically humming with anticipation.

He let his eyes wander over the length of her, allowing himself to linger on all the places he daren't go when he was near to her at the lab. The lamp's light seemed to illuminate her body under her clothing. The shape of her firm breasts almost visible through the soft material of her blouse; the hardened peaks of her nipples now so easily seen.

He let out a sigh as his body reacted to the vision before him. Her eyes, her hair, her mouth, God, her mouth; she was like an oasis to his parched soul. So sweet and addictive; her taste had drowned his senses he was lost to her and he knew it.

_But to see her was to love her, Love but her, and love forever._

TheRobert Burns quote filled his head as the words danced in his thoughts Sara watched his eyes; the emotion she saw there made her quiver."Come here?" He asked as he held out his hand to Sara didn't hesitate as she slipped into his embrace once more. His arms wrapped around her pulling her flush against his body, his lips barely resting upon her ear.

"To explain my heart I have many a beautiful sentiment,

Yet your beauty hath stolen my voice.

Let my touch, be my words,

Let my kiss, be a sonnet,

For my heart is a rare thing."

"Shakespeare?" Sara whispered tilting her head to see his face.

"Grissom." He said as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

He knew she had a fire in her, a passion that he could see every time she took on a challenge or a new case. When she found that crucial piece of evidence or when they would nail the guilty suspect the delight of solving the puzzle danced in her eyes but that passion was of no comparison to what she he saw in the deep pools that held his stare now.

After a moment Sara lifted her hand to his cheek stoking him gently. She was, for the first time since he had arrived sure they were ready for the step they were about to take. "Make love to me." Sara asked as she removed her hand from his cheek and reached for the top button of her blouse. Her fingers were fumbling with the tiny buttons as her nervousness took hold.

"Allow me?" Grissom asked his voice almost velvet with seduction. Nodding her head in approval Sara let her hands fall to her sides as Grissom began to pull at the delicate material. Each button slipped free easily under his large hands. He licked his lips as the last button fell open.

Grissom didn't open her blouse fully; instead he raised his hand and ran his fingers downward from her throat to the valley of her breasts. Sara was trembling now and couldn't stop the low sigh that slipped from her mouth as his fingers paused between her breasts. Grissom allowed his fingers to graze against the slope of each fleshy mound; holding his breath as he touched the softness of her freckled skin.

Meeting her gaze he smiled; his fierce blue eyes held a shyness that made Sara weak at the knees. Grissom barely noticed her reaction as he returned his attention to her body. Moving his fingers upward over her firm flesh he slipped his hand under the edge of her opened blouse; pushing the material away from her right breast revealing the delicate white lace of her bra. It was Grissom's turn to tremble as his fingers gently skimmed over the taut mound. Taking extra care as his fingers traced over the dark bud that was standing out against the near transparent material.

Mesmerized by the sight before him he drew his hand up to her shoulder; joined by his other hand he pushed her blouse from her body. Then slipping his fingers underneath the tight elastic Grissom pulled both straps of her bra downward. Sara's body was shaking as she felt the elastic slide along her arms her eyes never leaving Grissom's face. As the lace that covered her body sagged he leaned in and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip before biting down gently, in sighting a low moan from Sara.

Slowly he kissed his way down along her jaw line to her neck as he continued mapping her body with his mouth he knelt before her burying his face between her breasts inhaling her scent. Slowly he lifted his right hand and gently slipped the delicate lace that barely covered her breast down. Sara trembled uncontrollably as her flesh bounced free. Grissom cupped the bare mound taking its weight as his mouth laid claim to the puckered nipple.

As his mouth feasted on the erect nub he pulled the other breast free from it's lace barrier, his hands covering the flesh with equal care. Grissom pulled his mouth from her body only to claim the other breast with the same enthusiasm his beard causing a delicious friction on her bare skin. Sara cried out as the cool air of her bedroom caused the newly freed moist bud to tingle and ache for his mouth once more.

"Oh… that's…oh" Sara's head was thrown back her words said to the ceiling of her bedroom. Her control was slipping as he feasted on her flesh. She barely felt the tight bra give way as the garment slipped to the floor.

When his hands slipped from her body and began working the button on her dress pants she could barely stand up. Grissom's hands shook as he pulled down the zipper allowing dark material to fall open. He released her nipple from his hungry mouth and pulled back just enough to catch a glimpse of the white lace of her panties. His fingers itched to touch the delicate fabric. Grissom felt something deeply primal take him. Lowering his head his lips skirted along the top of the white lace before he started kissing his way across her slightly rounded stomach. The soft material of her panties snagging as his beard passed over them.

Moving lower his mouth forced the top of the lace underwear downward he couldn't help but take in the scent of her arousal; that mixed with her unique natural perfume made his dick ache for her heat. Sara's body hummed with desire as she felt his hot mouth on her. She couldn't help but bring her hands to his head and gently rake her fingers through his curls.

Grissom slid his hands upward along the back of her thighs, cupping her tight ass he pulled her toward him breathing deeply he lost all control. He pulled the dark fabric down raking her underwear with it. Sara was a little shocked at but didn't mind the new pace as she felt the cool air of her bedroom caress her bare sex.

"I want to taste you" Grissom said, his voice gravely and low. Without waiting for her answer he buried his face in the small patch of dark brown curls that was nested between her legs. Sara felt her balance go as his tongue lapped hungrily at her core.

"Gil…" The desperate call of his name was all Sara could say as she felt his hands slip from her ass, moving around her thighs to part the lips of her sex giving his mouth more access.

Her legs buckled as he pushed two fingers inside her curling just enough to awaken her whole body. Taking her weight he eased her back onto the bed. The soft comforter swallowing her thin frame. Grissom didn't waste a second as he pulled at his shirt undoing the buttons with little care. Sara continued to touch herself and she watched hungrily as his body became exposed. She licked her lips as he worked the button on his pants. Within a few minutes Grissom was naked before her and much to Sara's delight he had nothing to be ashamed of.

She marvelled at the firmness of his chest, his belly was rounded but not enough to quell her attraction for him. Sara watched as he climbed onto the bed his arousal standing firm away from his body. His eyes held a passionate fire but his face held the colour of innocence. She raised her hand and touched his flushed cheek.

"You're beautiful." Sara said as she slipped her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Rolling, sweaty bodies, rolling and tumbling in a sensual battle for control.

Passionate words called into the electric air.

Apologies and desperate promises made as their hands join.

Blissful heat as his body penetrates hers.

Tearful acceptance as her soul penetrates his.

As Grissom lay watching his sleeping bedfellow many poetic words filled his thoughts. He wanted to be ready when she woke. He wanted to have the perfect words to tell her how beautiful she was and how lucky he felt to have been given such a gift. His mind was wandering through Shakespeare's sonnets when he felt her stir.

Sara let out a low groan as she began to wake. Her body began to ache slightly as each limb came to life. She felt sticky and sweaty and should have been uncomfortable but as the warm mass of Grissom's body curled in behind her, Sara's head flooded with memories of the previous night and she couldn't stifle the satisfied grin that covered her face.

"Good morning." Grissom said pulling her body against his as he kissed the back of her neck through her hair.

"Hey." Sara said sleepily as she enjoyed having his whole body flush against hers." What time is it?" She asked as she tried to open her eyes.

"I think it's about 11am." Grissom said as he nuzzled her hair.

"Really" Sara said a little shocked. "I never sleep this late." She continued as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Hi." Grissom said unable to suppress his full grin.

"Hi." Sara said as she mirrored his smile. "You know you better lose that goofy grin before you go in tonight or Catherine will know you got laid." Sara said in a mischievous tone.

"Really?" Grissom replied still smiling he leaned in to capture her mouth in a chaste kiss. "Well I suppose if people are going to guess that our relationship has changed perhaps we should talk about how we handle this." He said. Although his words were spoken between small kisses across Sara's jaw line, she could hear the worry in his question.

"Well they haven't guessed so far, I say we play it cool… Unless you want to tell people?" Sara said with a little panic in her voice.

"No!" Grissom said loudly which made Sara giggle a little. Embarrassed by his loud outburst he explained "I meant not yet. Let's just…Let's just have this for a while." He said as he slowly pushed the cover from Sara's torso and slid his hand between her bare breasts amazed that he could touch her and hold her and fulfil any fantasy his thoughts had conjured up over the last six years.

"You're the boss." Sara said as her hands enjoyed their own exploration. "Besides if your lucky Catherine might guess you got laid twice." Sara said as she pushed him onto his back straddling him, offering him a smile that would be only his.


End file.
